This invention relates to a container for containing an experimental test animal. More specifically, this invention relates to a tube for containing a rodent.
In many environmental and medical studies, it is necessary to conduct experiments involving the supply of gas or aerosol to experimental test animals. Rodents, such as rats, and also much smaller animals, such as mice, are frequently used for this purpose.
It is often desired to confine the aerosol or gas to the noses of the animals to restrict the dose of gas solely to the respiratory system of the animal. This is typically accomplished by so-called xe2x80x9cnose-only exposure devices.xe2x80x9d Containers, such as rodent restraint tubes are commonly used to restrain animals during exposure to inhaled atmospheres while the tube is mated to such a nose-only exposure device.
Known tubes typically include protrusions or a mounting bracket for attachment to a nose-only exposure device. Such mounting brackets are known to snag and damage protective gloves and to snag each other when placing and removing groups of tubes from wash baskets. Known tubes also typically include a retainer for closing an open back end of the tube, and retaining the animal therein. Typical retainers include a locking mechanism. It is also known to provide tubes with a small diameter nozzle or neck for receiving the nose of an experimental test animal. Openings in such necks are often too large to satisfactorily retain the head of an animal, and must therefore be provided with holes for receiving pins. The pins reduce the size of the opening in the neck and prevent small animals from escaping or sealing the opening in the neck. Such pin receiving holes are typically drilled through the neck after manufacture of the container and often weaken the neck, resulting in broken container necks. Accordingly, it would desirable to provide improved rodent restraint tubes.
The invention relates to a container for containing an experimental test animal. The container includes a body portion. A neck extends from a first end of the container for connecting the container to a source of gaseous material. An inner surface defines an opening at a second end of the container. An insert is removably retained within the neck, and has a passage for fluid communication between the source of gaseous material and the container.
In another embodiment of the invention, the container includes a body portion having an opening and a longitudinal slot. A neck extends from a first end of the container for connecting the container to a source of gaseous material. An inner surface defines an opening at a second end of the container. A retainer is mounted within the opening of the container, and includes a retainer body. The retainer body has an outer edge substantially conforming to the shape of the opening of the container. A retainer neck extends from the outer edge of the retainer body and is inserted within the longitudinal slot of the body portion. A camming member is pivotally mounted to the retainer neck, and is shaped to releasably engage an outer surface of the container.
In another embodiment of the invention, the container includes a retainer mounted within the opening of the container. The retainer includes a retainer body. The retainer body has an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the container and an outer edge substantially conforming to the shape of the opening of the container. A retainer neck extends from the outer edge of the retainer body and is inserted within the longitudinal slot of the body portion. A locking mechanism is attached to the retainer neck and has a pin slot transverse to the axis of the retainer body. The locking mechanism includes a pin within the pin slot. Means for urging the pin into frictional engagement with the body portion of the container is provided. A handle is pivotally mounted to the locking mechanism for actuating the urging means.
In another embodiment of the invention, a container for containing an experimental test animal with respect to a source of gaseous material is provided. The container includes a body portion. A neck extends from a first end of the container for connecting the container to the source of gaseous material. An inner surface defines an opening at a second end of the container. A mounting ridge is provided in an outer surface of the body portion. The mounting ridge has a retaining surface for mounting the container with respect to the source of gaseous material.